Buddyshipping in Rome
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Honda and Jonouchi spend one month in Rome. There just going as friends and they're gonna come back friends...or are they? Rated M for further chapters.
1. Let's Go to Rome!

Jonouchi bounced up and down in his seat at school. He was counting down the seconds until class was over so he could go to lunch. He had some major beans to spill to his friends!

The bell rang.

"Okay class, I'll see you-" The teacher started.

Jonouchi and the rest of the class sprang out of his chair and started gathering his things.

"…tomorrow." By the time she finished the class was gone. She sighed.

"Yugi!" Jonouchi yelled, running to catch up with his friend.

"Slow down!" Yugi yelled shielding himself, just in case.

Jonouchi skidded loudly and stopped inches away from Yugi's personal space.

Yugi sighed in relief. "Now what is so important?"

Jonouchi grabbed his friends arm and started pulling him outside.

"Jonouchi! Stop it! You know I hate that!"

"Sorry Yuge, this is important."

Minutes later, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Yugi met at their usual lunch table outside. A few conversations later, Jonouchi had to tell.

"Hey guys! I have and announcement!"

All his friends turned to look at him.

"…I'm going to Italy!"

All his friend's faces lit up with joy and excitement.

"That's amazing, Jonouchi! But how can you afford to go all by yourself?" Anzu asked, getting a little worried.

"I won an all expenses paid trip to fly there, first class!"

"Wow!" all his friends said.

"That ain't all! I can take one of you's wit me!"

"Which one of us are you taking?" Anzu asked.

"After a long time to think about it, I decided to take… Honda!"

Honda's eyed grew large, "Me?"

"Yeah, you!"

Anzu and Yugi applauded out of happiness for their friends.

Anzu couldn't help but be a bit jealous, though.

"So when are you two going?"

"Friday morning."

"That's four days from now!"

"Yep. I haven't even started packing…"

"Jonouchi!" Anzu yelled.

"What?"

…

Jonouchi and Honda pulled up at the airport on Honda's motorcycle at about 4:00 am. They had both been too excited to sleep, so they decided to head out early.

Once they got their passes approved, they had to wait about an hour before boarding. So much for 'early'.

"Honda! Jonouchi!" they heard a voice call.

Turning around, they saw Yugi and Anzu, waving.

"Hey!" Honda and Jonouchi both called, running over to greet them.

"How the hell did you get here? You have school in about four hours, you should be sleeping!" Jonouchi asked, still smiling.

"We HAD to come se you! How long 'til you have to board?"

"About 40 minutes now."

They spent their last 40 minutes together until their flight, flight 7, was called.

Anzu made their final goodbye all teary. They'd only be gone for a month!

"Bye!" Anzu and Yugi yelled.

With that and a wave they were on the plane.

…

Jonouchi watched the sky around the plane change. Out of the 15 hours it'd take to get there, they had killed about thirteen. It was now about 8:00 p.m.

Honda was fast asleep next to him.

"_What to do for 2 hours…" _Jonouchi thought.

Then he felt a bump.

The kid behind him was awake and kicking his seat.

"Kid, couldja stop that?"

It stopped for a second, but then continued.

"KID, what the hell, I said STOP!"

He stopped again. Then started again.

Jonouchi reached behind him and grabbed the kid's leg. "STOP IT!"

He withdrew his leg and stopped permanently.

Jonouchi decided that some sleep wouldn't hurt him.

…

"Jonouchi."

Jonouchi ignored the call and continued to sleep.

"Jonouchi!"

He groaned and turned his head.

"JONOUCHI!"

"What?"

Honda stared at him and pointed out the window.

Jonouchi's eyes widened at the beauty under him.

"We're here."

An hour later, they got off the plane, luggage in hand.

"Whoa! Look Honda!"

Jonouchi pointed to the wondrous beauty that went on for miles. Hills, towers, temples, cathedrals, it was all like one huge museum!

"Rome rocks." Honda stated, marveling at the scenery in front of him.

"You don't gotta say that twice."

"So Jou, you never mentioned where we were going to stay."

"One of the best hotels in Rome. It's like this beauty times, like, five."

"Whoa."

"Dude, I know.

"We have to take a bus at this stop over here?" Honda pointed to a sign that read, fermata dell'autobus.

"How do you know that's a bus stop?"

"I know italian."

"Since when? I didn't know that!"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Jou."

They got on the next bus.


	2. Sick Puppy?

The bus was medium sized, but crowded. People would shout "Ciao!", "Mi scusi!", or "Mi dispiace!" when walking by.

Honda would often reply, "Ciao!" or "Tutto é perdonato."

Jonouchi would just nod or smile and wonder, _"What the hell are they saying?"_

The two boys were lucky enough to find an empty seat in the middle section. Jonouchi took window seat.

Honda kept speaking Italian, and would often start having conversations with Romans. There was smiling, laughing chatting…everything in a conversation…like Honda was BORN here!

Feeling displaced, Jonouchi tapped Honda's shoulder when he finishing conversing with a pretty roman girl.

"What's up, Jou?"

"I'm startin' to feel a little left out…" Jonouchi complained, "I wish I knew Italian…"

"Jou, you'll be fine!" Honda comforted, smiling a charming smile.

"Whateva."

Honda shifted so he was facing Jonouchi. "Jou," He began, "I've been meaning to ask you…why'd you pick me to come here with?"

Jonouchi looked at Honda.

His face was puzzled. His dark eyes sparkled like diamonds, his skin occasionally glistening every time the bus passed a street light, and his chocolate hair, always so perfect looking…

"Jou?"

He snapped Jonouchi out of his weird thoughts.

"Uh…I feel like we don't spend enough time together."

"You see me every day."

"Yeah, but it's been a while since we've had some fun together as just the two of us…so…"

"You don't need to explain more to me, Jou, I get it. Thanks."

Jonouchi nodded and looked out the window. He took in all the beauty as he wondered what he was just thinking a minute ago. _"Honda…do I think Honda's…attractive?"_

"Alpha Hotel, questa é la tua fermata!" The driver yelled.

"Jou, C'mon this's our stop!" Honda grabbed Jonouchi's hand and yanked him towards the front of the bus.

"Grazie." Honda thanked the driver.

"Siete i benvenuti."

He yanked Jonouchi off of the bus.

"What the hell Honda? Don't pull me like that!"

"That's from Yugi. He wanted you to have a taste of your own medicine."

Jonouchi rubbed his arm.

"Plus," Honda added turning around and sticking out his tongue, "It was fun."

Jonouchi chased him into the hotel.

"Ciao!" The front desk woman greeted.

They discussed the passes and a bellhop showed them to their luxurious room.

"Grazie." Honda stated and tipped him.

"Wow…look at this place!"

"Yeah, very beautiful." Honda stated, staring at the wonderfully designed walls and dome of the room, "Top floor, too."

Jonouchi nodded and threw his suitcase on the bed in front of him.

"So, what do you want to go see first? Or would you rather wait 'til tomorrow for the sightseeing?"

"Let's wait. We've got all month, and I'm tired." Jonouchi explained, plopping on the bed.

"Wanna go get dinner?" Honda asked, knowing what the answer was probably going to be.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Jonouchi said sitting up.

The two went out the door, going to go get REAL Italian food for the first time!

"Ah, Rome." Jonouchi sighed as he closed the room door, remembering the key.

"So, what're you hungry for?"

"Hmm… this is Italy, right?"

"Sì."

Jonouchi thought. "Pasta!"

"Or Pizza!"

"Or BOTH!"

The two dashed downtown to see if they could find a place serving both.

…

"Che cosa posso ottenere?" the young male waiter asked.

The two of them had ordered, completely in Italian, and chatted as they waited on their food. Then finally it arrived. After food, they sat and filled upon wine.

"So, how do you like Rome so far?" Jou asked, sipping his wine.

"I love it, Jou." Honda stated with that same charming smile from before.

Jonouchi blushed. His face was sprinkled with pink.

"Jou, you okay? You look kinda hot."

Jonouchi's blush turned crimson. "Uh…yeah. I'm fine man, don't worry about me."

Honda eyed his friend. He put his hand on Jou's forehead and withdrew almost immediately. "Hot damn, Jou! You're burning up!

Jonouchi thought, _"It's not what you're thinking Honda! I'm not sick I'm just…" _"I just need some time to cool off, bud. I'm fine, really!"

"If you say so…but if you don't cool off, I'm taking you to the hospital. Deal?"

"Deal."

They headed back to the hotel and Jonouchi plopped down on the bed with his suitcase on it.

"You cool down. I'm gonna go about my business." Honda said.

"Sure Honda. Whateva." He closed his eyes and full to sleep. _"That's all I need…to cool down."_ He drifted off.


	3. Ancient Rome?

"Jonouchi! Jou!"

The sleepy blonde opened his eyes and saw Honda.** Shirtless** Honda. Shirtless, **wet **Honda. He must've taken a shower…His face went crimson immediately. "H-Honda!"

Honda had droplets of water clinging to his skin, and his towel hung carelessly and **dangerously** low on his hips. "Hey, how ya feelin'? Better?" He touched Jou's forehead again… "SHIT! Jou you're worse than before!" He yelled pulling his hand back swiftly and holding it.

"Honda!" He said sitting up.

"**We** are going to the _ospedale __immediatamente!_"

"B-But…"

"Jou, we had a deal, remember? At the restaurant? You said if you weren't feeling better after you had time to cool off, than I could take you to the hospital, and dammit that's just what the hell I'm gonna do! Just as soon as I get dressed…"

"But…"

Honda lifted his knee and put it on Jou's (who was sitting on the bed) thigh. His hands rested on the bed next to each of Jou's legs. There faces so close, noses almost touching…

"H-Honda…"

"Jou, I care about you a lot. I don't want you getting sick, especially not on vacation! So I think we need to go getcha checked out, huh?"

Though he knew he wasn't sick, jou agreed to head to the hospital with Honda.

The doctor and Honda had a full conversation. Jonouchi sat on the bed and waited.

He watched and didn't understand that many words:

Honda: "È lui va bene?" _(Is he okay?)_

Dr. Bertolli: "I suoi test dimostrano così. Non so dove il rossore e calore della sua pelle viene da lui ... è nervoso?" (His tests prove so. I don't know where the redness and hotness of his skin is coming from...is he nervous?)

Honda turned to Jou, "You nervous?"

Jonouchi shook his head.

Honda: "Lui dice di no ... io non capisco!" (He says no...I don't get it!)

Dr. Bertolli: "Honda, starà bene ... basta portarlo a casa e se lui continua ad agire in questo modo, lo portano indietro e faremo eseguire altri test. Va bene?" (Honda, he'll be okay...just take him home and if he continues to act in this manner, bring him back and we'll run more tests. Okay?)

Honda (looking worried at Jonouchi, then back to Dr. Bertolli): "Forse ... va bene ... Spero che tu abbia ragione, dottore Bertolli. Davvero." (Maybe...okay... I hope you're right, Doctor Bertolli. I really do.)

Dr. Bertolli: "Questo ragazzo ... vi preoccupate così tanto, no? Egli significa tanto per te, e non vuoi vederlo male. Capisco che sento esattamente." (This boy...you care about him so much, do you not? He means so much to you, and you don't want to see him hurt. I understand that feeling exactly.)

Honda: "Sono molto contento di sentire lo sai come ci si sente, dottore. Lui è il mio lungo tempo migliore amico, e vorrei dare la mia vita per il suo." (I'm very glad to hear you know how it feels, Doctor. He's my long-time best friend, and I would give my life for his.)

Dr. Bertolli: "Veglia su di lui Honda ... Guarda su di lui." (Watch over him, Honda...watch over him.

Honda: "Sarò sempre guardare fuori per Jonouchi. Sempre." (I will always look out for Jonouchi. Always.)

Honda saluted the doctor, grabbed Jou's hand, and left.

"So, what did he say? Am I okay?"

"You're fine. He told me to look out for you and to come back later if you continued to act like this. Then they'll run more tests."

"You had a ten minute conversation for that?"

"Shut up."

"Well, I told ya! I'm fine."

"It just makes no sense to me, Jou. You were burning up in there…I just got a little worried, that's all."

Jonouchi started blushing again. _"Ugh! No more please!"_ he thought.

"So, since we're out, do you wanna do some sightseeing?"

"Sure! How about we go to the Leaning Tower of Pizza!"

"You mean the Leaning Tower of Pisa, not Pizza, Jou."

"What? No way!"

"Way."

"I swear, it's pizza!"

"No Jou, it's not. Don't go saying that, you're gonna embarrass the shit outta me."

"Oh…"

They went off to the Leaning tower of Pisa, not Pizza, and Jou wasn't very impressed.

"What's so special about it?" Jou asked Honda.

"It…uh…leans?"

"How is that special?"

"Let me see…." He grabbed the travel guide, "…it's a circular bell tower for that cathedral," Honda informed pointing to the cathedral but not taking his eyes from the travel guide.

"…That it?"

"Yep."

"Well…"

"Wanna take a picture?"

"Sure." Jou stood 'next' to the tower and pretended to lean on it. He took another picture pretending to be holding it up so it wouldn't fall.

…

"Wow…we have got to show these to Yugi and Anzu, they'd love it!" Honda said staring at the two photos and laughing. They were on the bus, headed for the hotel.

Jou laughed too, but stopped once he noticed how close he was to Honda.

Honda failed to notice, because he kept admiring the pictures.

Jounouchi got red again. He suddenly remembered something. "Honda!"

"Yeah?"

Jonouchi pulled out a small, beautifully (obviously Roman) designed box.

"Whoa Jou, where'd you get that?"

"At the Mosque of Rome. The minister said I could have it, since he didn't know what it is. It's estimated to be worth a lot."

"What's in it?"

"I hadn't opened it."

"Why not open it now?"

"Let's wait 'til we get to the hotel."

When they got off the bus and into the hotel, they checked in and went to the room. Jou slowly picked up the box. Honda stood affront him and waited. Jou very slowly and cautiously opened it.

There was a gust of wind. Honda and Jonouchi grabbed each other and held on tight. Their eyes were forced shut by the wind. Their screams for help were hidden by the loud winds.

…

Honda's eyes shot open. He propped up on an elbow and looked around.

Next to him was unconscious Jou.

"Jou."

Jonouchi opened his right eye and saw Honda. "What happened?"

"You blacked out. We blacked out, rather."

"Dude…what're we wearing?"

Honda studied their attire. It was like short drapery, like they were curtains or something.

"Dude, I don't like my legs being exposed like this…" Jonouchi complained, interrupting Honda's thoughts.

"Togas! We're wearing togas!"

"I have no memory of putting this on…"

"Something must've happened…"

Jonouchi blushed at the sight of their bare legs and Honda's partially exposed chest. Jonouchi was wearing a short tunic under his, as was Honda, but hi had no right sleeve. His left chest was exposed. Both of their togas folded carefully and went off the shoulder. Honda and Jou wore boots, too, but their toes were exposed.

"Where are we?"

"We're still in Rome, I see the coliseum-"

"Why does it look so new?"

"Jonouchi…you don't think-"

"Hey! What be you young Romans desires out here? Emperor Titus would never approve of you on these grounds at this time! Go! Andare via!" A servant said, shooing them away.

"Yes sir!" They both cried, running at once.

"Honda, why could I understand him?"

"Jou, I think that box you had sent us back in time!"

Jounouchi pulled out the box while running still, "You mean this box?"

"Yes! What other box?"

They stopped and Honda checked the box out.

"This is strange…"

"Maybe if we open it again it'll take us back?"

They tried but nothing happened.

"Honda, what're we going to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Are you boys lost?" A woman asked, stepping towards them.

"Very." Jounouchi said without thinking.

"Where is it you need to be? Where do you live?"

"Um…we don't know. We don't live anywhere."

"You're homeless?"

"Technically…"

"What about your parents?"

"Uh…"

"You're parentless, too?"

"Yeah… I guess so."

The woman led them to a servant, the same one who shooed them.

"Oh great, How can I be of service to thee?"

"These boys have no parents. What shall I do with them?"

"The Emperor could use some slaves. They will do nicely."

The woman gasped. "**HARK**! **NEVER**! I'll rear these _giovani _myself before i ever let them be slaves! C'mon _ragaz_zi, we shall proceed back to where I live!" With that and a turn she took the boys away. She turned back to sneer at him, "Thou hast no manners, doth thou?"

Offended, the servant said under his breath, "Thou shall pay dearly for your actions…"

"Sorry about that, _signori__fiera, _my unladylike fashions are no fault of yours."

"It's okay…uh…we never caught your name…" Honda trailed off.

"Octavia. My name is Octavia. And you are?"

"I'm Honda, and this is my bud Jonouchi." He stated pointing to the blonde.

"Hmm…those names seem kind of odd. Their beautiful, though. Very beautiful." They finally reached the small cottage where Octavia resided. "I know it isn't much, but it's all I have. I hope you're content, yes?"

"It's nice. It beats having nothin' by a long-shot, right Honda?"

"Yes definitely."

"Well I must go out and buy some supplies. Wait upon my return, please."

"We'll hold our breath 'til you get back!" Jonouchi joked.

"What?" Octavia asked.

Honda nudged Jou in the shoulder, reminding, "Time period!"

"Oh yeah, I was just kidding!"

Octavia held her chest and sighed in relief, closing the door behind her.


	4. Octavia? Octavia?

As soon as Octavia left, and was far away enough, both boys let out the biggest scream they could scream.

"Okay Jou…we, being friends with Yugi, have faced Many trials in our life, right?"

Jonouchi nodded.

"So…we can do this, right?"

"Honda, we are LOST IN TIME! With no way out! How the hell are we gonna do this, huh?"

"We've been in a lot of 'how the hell are we gonna do this' moments…"

Jonouchi grabbed Honda's shoulders and started shaking him, "HONDA! You know how violent the Romans were! There is a 90% chance that we are going to die!"

"Well, we have to grasp that other 10% and hold onto it as tight as we possibly can!"

Jonouchi finally calmed down.

They studied the place they in which they now lived.

"I'm back. The market lies fairly close to here, so if you were wondering how I made it here ever so quickly, that would be why."

"Good to know."

"Hey Octavia, where'll we be sleepin'?"

"In the guest room. There's only one bed in there, so I hope you wouldn't mind sharing…"

"It's quite alright." Honda said. That charming smile had returned.

Jonouchi thought the complete opposite. With this crush he was developing on his best friend, sleeping in the same bed probably wasn't the best thing for him.

Soon nightfall had arrived and they crawled into bed together.

"Hey Jou, I noticed how I kinda answered for us…are you okay with us sleeping in the same bed? If not…I'll go sleep on the furniture out there…she said we could."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Jonouchi lied. He wanted to scream 'Yes get on that couch out there and let me not worry about your attractiveness!' but, this is the olden days. Sleeping on that couch would probably hurt like absolute, positive HELL!

Honda smiled warmly at his best friend.

Jonouchi blushed…again.

They decided to be silent from the remains of the night.

It was worse than Jonouchi had expected. Honda's body heat was so welcoming…so arousing. He wasn't in bad shape either. He was just so…perfect. _"Damn it all to hell not now!"_ he cursed in his mind.

…

Since it had been a crazy day yesterday, Octavia dismissed the boys' sleeping in.

They greeted her downstairs and she smiled. Her curly, honey colored locks that touched down to her back bounced every time she moved her head, even with the slightest movement.

She had made them a traditional Roman breakfast, which was the best home-cooked meal they had ever had. It was one of the only ones they'd had in a while. She sat at the table with them.

"Wow Octavia! You are a hell of a cook!" Jou complemented.

Octavia giggled, "My family, especially my father and brothers, had always admired my cooking."

"Speakin' of family, where are they, huh 'Tavia?" he had already nicknamed her.

She sighed. "My mother chased me out of the house and attempted to kill me, since my eleven brothers (youngest to oldest), Nero, Cyrus, Lazarus, Marius and Marcus, Cato, Demetrious, Apollo and Apollos, Titus, and Titan, and father had always preferred my cooking and cleaning more than hers. She put a knife to my throat and cautioned, once she decided not to kill me, 'if you ever return, I'll tell them you're a Christian! I'll leave the hands of your fate with the lions!"

Jou's eyes got wide. He had read in history what the ancient Romans did to Christians.

"Well…she wasn't very appreciative."

"Don't remind me… she was killed for killing my older brother, Demetrious. I wish I could tell her I'm sorry."

"YOU tell HER sorry? She should tell you sorry! It's not your fault you were betta than she was!" Jou's accent always showed more when he was angry or excited.

"You think so?" She asked.

"A course!"

She smiled, tears coming to her eyes, "…Y-You remind me a lot of Demetrious. He had always called Mother a filthy witch for her ways…he was never afraid to speak his mind…"

"That's Jou." Honda agreed.

"And you, Honda, are like Titan, the oldest. He was always so responsible and cared so much for all of us. He even cared for Mother, despite her wicked ways…"

"Yep, Honda's always overly worried about everyone."

"Hey!" Honda cried in defense.

"You are! You dragged me to see a doctor because you thought I was sick and I wasn't sick! I was…" he trailed off.

Honda's eyes widened.

"…I don't know…but I wasn't sick!"

"Well…I was worried!"

Octavia giggled at the boys' arguing. Then something hit her. "Giovani!" she interrupted, "I need you to pick up some bread for me. I forgot to get some yesterday." She said, handing them money.

"Sure 'Tavia! We'll do it!" Jou yelled, standing up.

Honda did the same.

…

"Hey, look Jou! There's gonna be an event at the coliseum!" Honda pointed out on the way back.

"That servant guy that shooed us before isn't there…"

"So?"

"So, let's get as close as we can!" Jou ran off.

"Jou! Get your ass back here!" No use. Honda ran after him.

They got close enough to see the gladiators preparing.

The lion lie in a cage.

"Whoa. Armored man vs. beast. Classic."

"Jou, Octavia's waiting."

Jou groaned and reluctantly returned with his friend.

"'Tavia! 'Tavia! We're back!" Jou screamed, opening the door.

No answer.

The place had fresh bloodstains splattered everywhere.

"Octavia?" Honda yelled for her.

They traveled down the hallway to find her on the floor. Her toga was soaked red from the blood, which still seeped from many places. She was on her back.

"OCATAVIA!" They both screamed.

Jou turned her right side up.

Her intestines were exposed, her exposed ribs were obviously broken, she was missing a right eye, her arms were broken, and worst of all; she was dead.

"Who did this?" Jou screamed, anger rising up in his voice. Tears ran down his face.

"I don't know, but they WILL pay! Dearly!" Honda had tears bounding down hs face, too.

"Oh boo hoo! Cry me a river!" a voice said from the door.

It was the snotty servant from before.

"Wha…You! YOU DID THIS! Didn't ya!"

"Me? I did no such thing! My gladiators did it for me."

"I am going to MURDER you!" Jonouchi screamed.

"You'll just be killed."

"Then we'll expose you for the rat you are!" Honda yelled.

"I don't think so. Who will Emperor Titus believe? You? Or his ever so loyal servant! And he'll be so enraged that you've killed his dear sister, he'll execute you himself!"

They were both silent, but rage showed through their faces.

"Hold your rage, I had a good reason!"

"What is good enough a reason to murder a far maiden?"

"I care for Emperor Titus too much."

"DUDE! You killed his sister! What the hell kinda care is that?" Jou yelled.

"It wasn't about her. Pssh I couldn't possibly care less what ever the hell happens to her. But you. You are very capable men. Wonderful slaves, you would make."

"What does she have to do with us?"

"Without her you are caretakerless. Meaning that you, being your age, are AUTOMATICALLY slaves!"

"You killed her because you wanted our labor?" Honda screamed.

"Precisely."

"You SNAKE!" Honda yelled.

"Slither, slither. Now come back to the kingdom with me so Emperor Titus can meet you."


	5. Emperor Titus

"I can't believe you are this EVIL!" Jonouchi hissed at the servant. Both the hands of Jonouchi and Honda were bound by heavy ropes. They were leaving marks.

The servant carried a rope that helped to bind all the other ropes together, like a dog leash. "I can not believe that you are so powerful…and feisty."

"Oh shut up!" Jonouchi yelled.

"Yes, finally, we have arrived at the palace." The servant stated as they approached a beautiful building that was at least 300 stories high. It was made of sparkling gold and ivory.

As they approached the guards, they uncrossed their weapons to the servant.

After what seemed like days they had finally reached the throne room. Upon the throne sat a man who gave off the impression of straight power. Kind of like Seto always did. He had short curly hair and God-like features.

"Emperor Titus, born of the great Emperor Vespasian, I have news to bear to thee."

"Speak now, Loyal Servant Claude, or forever hold your tongue." His voice was full of power.

"Emperor Titus, Sire, The fair maiden, Princess Octavia, of whom you called sister, had been slain yesterday night by an unknown." Lies.

"O spite! O hell! What you speak cannot be truth!" His enraged voce echoed throughout the room. He looked at Honda and Jonouchi, "And why have you brought these giovani to the presence of me?"

"O most gracious sire, I have brought them to thee because," He cleared his throat, "These be the orphans, Jonouchi and Honda, Octavia sheltered for a short while, prior to her death. They now lie parentless and caretakerless, and under your law, are forced to be slaves."

"Nay, Good Claude, hark. These fair lords were brought up by the sorella of me, no matter how short the period be. They are la mia famiglia, the family of me. Let them not be slaves."

"But Sire, O gracious one! This be your own law! They must work under the Royal Roman Empire!"

Titus stood up "Claude! Do not take that tone up with your superior! The Royal Court buys not the nephews of me!"

Honda and Jou shook in fear of this man.

Claude was silent.

He sat back down, "Now by my own law I must follow, with that you are correct." He leaned on his fist in thought and the room was silent. "Yes! I know it now!"

Claude smiled.

"They shall work as servants, as you do, Good Claude."

Claude frowned, "What! It cannot be!"

"Oh it is! You are the most loyal servant in this court, not once have you betrayed me." Jou and Honda wanted to laugh at that part. "Mia famiglia shall work in the same area as you, and Good Claude, treat them with good will and teach them all that you know. But first, Servant, gather every brother of mine so that they may be familiar with my nephews! Do it as quickly as possible!"

"Yes sire. Right away." Claude had a salty look on his face.

"Well, looks like you didn't get what you wanted, huh CLAUDE?" Honda teased as soon as they were out of the room.

"Shut up!" Claude yelled, "You know nothing!"

"Claude, you best not disrespect us, you heard Uncle Titus, treat us with good will."

"But Emperor Titus be nowhere found."

"You evil little…"

"Prince Nero! How goes it?"

Nero turned and saw Claude. "Servant Claude, things beeth fine. Why hast thou come into the presence of me?"

"Your fratello, Emperor Titus, has requested you come for a reunion at the palace between all your brothers."

"What be the occasion?"

"These two young giovani, Jonouchi and Honda, are the adopted children of your sorella Octavia."

"Wonderful. Where will Octavia be at the time this event takes place?"

Claude got on a knee, "Lord, Octavia was slain last night by an unknown."

"No! It cannot be!"

"These two will work…" he swallowed hard, "be-beside me as servants in the royal court."

"Ah, I see. I will come to this event. I will spread the word to my brothers. Grazie, Claude."

"Di niente, sire."

...

"Are we all met?" Titus asked, silencing the men.

"I believe so." Claude said.

"Let me see then, I am best to call you all by name. If you are here, then say loudly enough, 'here'. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed.

"Alright. Nero?"

"Here, Fratello Titus."

"Cyrus?"

"Here, Fratello Titus."

"Lazarus?"

"Here, Fratello Titus."

"Marius?"

"Here, Fratello Titus."

"Marcus?"

"Here, Fratello Titus."

"Cato?"

"Here, Fratello Titus."

"Apollo?"

"Here, Fratello Titus."

"Apollos?"

"Here, Fratello Titus."

"Domitian?"

"Here, Fratello Titus."

"Titan, my twin?"

"Here, Fratello Titus."

"Good. We are all met. Wonderful. Now, all of you know of the death of our beloved sister, Octavia, correct?"

"Yes, fratello." All said.

"Well, her funeral will be held tomorrow. Sadly, her body was not found, so we cannot bury her. We will just have to have a memorial service, which my most trusted servants will hold. Is t known by anyone who committed this murder? Speak now or face the consequences later."

"Dude, we have to tell." Honda whispered to Jou.

Jou whispered back "No! Are you crazy? As much as I want to, you heard what Claude told us. He would never believe-"

"We are his FAMILY! He has to believe us!"

"You're right…it's worth a shot."

"Anyone?" Titus asked again.

"Zio?" Jou asked, as he stood next to the throne with Honda.

"Yes, Nipote?"

"Um…we know of the events that took place that night."

Claude's eyes widened. "No!" He mouthed.

Jou looked at Honda.

Honda nodded.

Jou took a deep breath.

"Tell it as you saw." Titus advised.

"Well…about an hour before her death she asked us to pick up some things for her. The market is not that far of a distance from where she resided. We agreed. On the way back, we stopped at the coliseum… to see what was going on. There were very few gladiators there, but they were saying something about their comrades doing a 'dark deed'. Surely enough as we returned there were gladiators running off from the scene of her death…and there was Claude!"

The eyes of the room turned to Claude. "O foul! You are surely telling a lie! Was at the coliseum that day, preparing the gladiators!"

"Liar! You were at the place of Octavia's residence!" Honda yelled.

"Prove it!"

Honda and Jou looked at each other. There was no proof. He cleaned up the scene well.

"Ha! I am not guilty of Fair Octavia's blood! You have framed me!" he turned to Titus, "Sire, you've known me far longer than you have known those two. By your law, the crime of framing someone of another crime is…the coliseum, is it not?"

"That is only if they had committed the crime!"

"And just that they did!"

The room gasped.

"I tried to keep it a secret, for they had threatened me, but can I hold it longer? No! I cannot!"

Titus stared at Jou and Honda, who were in shock.

"Lies!" They both screamed.

"Why would we ever kill our own caretaker?"

"Because, you found of her wealth and wanted it for yourself!"

"Bastard! What a lie!" Jou yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Titus screamed.

They were all quiet.

"I don't know which of you is in falsehood, and which of you speaks truth…therefore, I will leave this decision to someone else of the Royal Court!"


End file.
